Ice Cream Metaphor
by Mazzie May
Summary: [discouraged SakuSasu] Compairing someone who despises sweets can't lead to anywhere promising.


**Author's Note: It's starting to get too cold here to enjoy ice cream.**

**Genre: general/angsty undertone.  
Pairing: discouraged SakuSasu  
Rating: G  
Summary: Comparing someone who despises sweets to ice cream can't lead anywhere promising.**

**Ice Cream Metaphor**  
_By: Mazzie May_

_-- _

Sakura stared down at her vanilla ice cream in a cone, sprinkles…sprinkled lightly all over the top, and thought of Sasuke.

She had no idea why.

He didn't like ice cream, vanilla is too sweet, cones' are a hassle and sprinkles are far too bright and joyous. So why was he the only thing that came to mind?

She looked over at tree. She thought about how big it was.

She glanced at the bridge. She thought about how old it was.

She turned to the sun. She thought her eyes were melting.

Blinking away the green and white sunspots, she stared down at the ice cream again. She thought about Sasuke.

Even though it was well into the afternoon, earlier in the morning he'd "declined" her offer for a quiet lunch together. Maybe that's where this was coming from.

She sighed, wondering what about her was so unappealing to him. Suddenly, she had an idea. Bringing her left hand up, she let it hover over the top of her ice cream.

Sometimes, she could be super loud, and he liked the quiet.

She flicked a sprinkle off the top.

She was snoopy and he likes his privacy.

Flick.

She compliments him on the most random things.

Flick.

She spaces out.

Flick.

Her hair isn't long anymore.

Flick, flick.

She cut it herself.

Flick.

She fakes her personality a lot.

Flick.

She's only "okay" on missions.

Flick, flick.

She never trains.

Flick, flick, flick, flick.

That left her one sprinkle. Which probably represented her intelligence. The only thing Sasuke ever seemed to view in a positive light.

"Oh, ack…" she mumbled. The sprinkle was red.

He doesn't like red.

Flick.

So, not even her intelligence can redeem her, huh? _Hmm…_The metaphor grew on her. If the sprinkles were her traits, then maybe the ice cream could be their friendship?

She brought the little pink spoon up and stuck it into the ice cream, deciding that for every negative point about their friendship, she'd scoop a piece of the frozen sugar dairy away.

He never wants to spend time with her.

Scoop.

He thinks she's annoying.

Scoop.

He _told _her she's annoying.

Scoop, scoop.

Oops. Twice.

Scoop, scoop, scoop, scoop.

They never really talk about anything not mission related.

Scoop.

They never really talk.

Scoop, scoop.

He always frowns when she smiles.

Scoop.

The one time he smiled, she frowned.

Scoop.

Though, he was attempting to kill those Sound Ninja.

Scoop.

He'd been very, very scary.

Scoop.

Then again, it was on her behalf. And he had seemed genuinely worried about her. Friends worry about each other.

Too bad he was seriously ticked off for her stopping him.

She dug the spoon in deep, removing a very large chunk of ice cream.

SCOOP.

Her tongue moved the large spoonful around, pressing it against the roof of her mouth. She stared down at the empty cone. So, no romance, no friendship? The melting cream slid through her teeth to her cheek.

Well, that's cool. The cone could be their teamwork.

Which was perfect, really, since the cone was weak and flaky. Kakashi-senei would exasperatedly approve.

They don't work well together.

She broke off a piece and popped it in her mouth.

He's always protecting her.

Break.

She specializes in genjutsu, which interferes with his ninjutsu.

Break.

Her taijustu's a joke, forcing more of the work on him and Naruto.

Break.

Mostly him.

Break off a bigger piece.

All that left her with was the tip of the cone. She slid that into her mouth, knowing that she'd find something to discard that, too.

Sitcky brown residue was on her fingertips. That could count as her hopes and ideas for something between them. The idea that they could build something from that.

She whipped her hands off with napkin, which she silently called 'reality'. And where do crumpled dreams go?

She dropped the waded up analogy in the trash as she walked past on her way to the bridge.

Funny how something as sweet as ice cream can leave such a sour taste in the back of her throat.

--

**Author's Note: That ended kind of… badly. Oo Ah, well. The idea came to me while I was baking peanut butter cookies. But the cookies were done before the idea had finished forming. So, it's in complete. Personally, I think it's a great analogy. I just delivered it poorly.**

**R&R please. Any commentary always appreciated.**


End file.
